A display device is provided with a display panel including a plurality of pixels. In case that each of the pixels includes a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G and a blue sub-pixel B, the sub-pixels can be arranged in a strip-shaped arrangement manner as illustrated in FIG. 1(a) in which the sub-pixels are arranged in arrays or can be arranged in a triangle-shaped arrangement manner as illustrated in FIG. 1(b). For the strip-shaped arrangement manner, in a row direction, the sub-pixels are arranged repeatedly in a sequence according to colors; and in a column direction, sub-pixels of a same color are arranged with alignment. For the triangle-shaped arrangement manner, in a row direction, the sub-pixels are arranged repeatedly in a sequence according to colors; and in a column direction, adjacent sub-pixels have different colors and locations offset from each other with a half of one sub-pixel. A color mixture of the sub-pixels in the triangle-shaped arrangement manner is more uniform than that of the sub-pixels in the strip-shaped arrangement manner, thus the triangle-shaped arrangement manner can improve an image quality.